Elves
Elves are a grouping of non-human races. All are generally categorized visually by having pointed ears longer than the human norm, having lighter builds than humans (although this may not equate to lesser strength), being more graceful in their movements and speech than humans, and having a higher magical or psionic potentials. Differences beyond that vary widely. Elves in NationStates There are several nations that have predominantly elvish populations. Menelmacar long held claims to being the heart of Elvendom in NS, even though somewhat younger nations such as Taurenor and Aelosia contest that claim. Thelas is one of the largest Elvish nations in the world, though their political influence does not reflect this due to historic factors. Etaros is also slowly growing in influence. Caras Galadon also has an Elvish population, but it is politically somewhat seperate from the others. Some alliances contain a disproportionate number of such Elvish nations, especially VERITAS. There is no alliance of elves exclusively though some nations feel a certain kinship towards each other. Some originaly human or other non-elvish societies have no problems with elves and they are happily integrated into their societies. An example of such multiculturalism can be found in Knootoss, which has an Elvish Prime Minister despite their primarily human population. Elves are fully integrated into such societies, reducing the need for special interest platforms for elves such as the Knootoss Elvish Party. Other societies treat elves with fear, hatred, loathing or jealousy. Persecution of Elves is widespread, especially in the the Reich, Arda and the the Federated Klatchian Coast. Newbies also use the persecution of Elves as a way to gain OOC attention, knowing that it will earn them the wrath of Elvish powers such as Menelmacar. Some in the Reich refer to Elves as the Nephilim. The language of the Elves is sometimes simplistically referred to as Elvish, though the Elves in fact speak many different languages. Types of Elves There are several different categories of Elves usually found in NationStates: * Tolkien Elves more appropriately known as Quendi, such as the Noldor, Sindar, Nandor, and Avari races. Each race has its own particular characteristics but all are essentially immortal (barring violent death) and immune to natural diseases. Their primary languages are Quenya and Sindarin, although there are many other Elvish languages. * Warhammer 40,000 Elves more appropriately known (externally) as the Eldar (internally they are known to use many terms for themselves, including "keigh"), who are extremely long-lived but not immortal and generally act in a far more Machiavellian manner than Tolkien Elves. * Dungeons & Dragons Elves, who tend to be slightly weaker and actually slightly shorter than humans (although this is open to dispute) and are commonly seen in the form of Drow, better known as "Dark Elves." This is not to be confused with the "Dark Elf" term, which is not an insult, used inside Tolkien Elf populations, as the two are quite different. * Shadowrun Elves are probably the least different from human "norms," being no more than a metahuman variation on humanity: homo sapiens nobilis. They tend to be a little taller, more charismatic, and a little more dextrous than baseline humans but are otherwise no different than their human opposite numbers. It is believed that Gonad Elves are a subspecies of Shadowrun Elves found in the Gonad Peninsula of The Federated Klatchian Coast * Ouphes are also very similar to humans, although they tend to be slightly better-looking and more dextrous on average, but have approximately three times as long a natural life-expectancy. They are descended from the hybrid offspring of humans and Nymphs. The members of the main Ouph population known today live amongst the more numerous humans of Godwinnia and also in some of that nations's former colonies such as St Edmund. Besides these there are also many other individual races of Elves, but they tend to be less common. This article will certainly be updated when there is more information to be had. Category:Species